


Yours Forever

by anelephantstrunk



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anelephantstrunk/pseuds/anelephantstrunk
Summary: Vlad didn't know what to expect when they told him Danny could be his forever. He certainly didn't expect this. When a ghostly item turns Danny obsessed, Vlad has to deal with the consequences. Unfortunately, Vlad also has to prevent Danny from returning the favor. Can the unlikely duo get out of this sticky situation?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

After several onerous journeys into the depths of some uncharted regions of the Eastern Ghost Zone, Vlad had finally found the key to victory. He held in his hands his most sought-after item since he had discovered Daniel. He had been waiting for this momentous discovery of what appeared to be a mundane black collar with a simple silver buckle. Flying back to his lair, Vlad hatched his plans.

The collar radiated a force indiscernibly familiar to Vlad. He could feel the ghostly pull of the collar, but he carefully resisted the urge to wear the accessory. He knew that once he put this on Daniel that Daniel would be his. He would have a companion- no, a minion. He could finally be free from his hermetical routine and take over the ghost world. He had so many more artifacts to find.

Vlad knew that he was pushing his moral boundaries a bit by enslaving the younger halfa, but after countless defeats against Daniel's ghostly wail, Vlad had no other choice. Although, maybe his determination to overcome Daniel came from another motive. Vlad knew he was lonely, and he could only imagine one person worthy enough to be apart of his life. Yet, Vlad did not know the details of the collar. Daniel could become mindless, or hopefully he could stay unaffected aside from his loyalty. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Danny Fenton knew he was flying into a trap, but aside from taking precaution there was not much else he could do. He had received dozens of alerts all over the ghost zone. In the Northwestern Ghost Zone, the ice had begun to melt for a brief moment, causing panic for the inhabiting ghosts. In the Southernmost sector, the Fenton Sensor was destroyed all together. Someone was trying to get Danny's attention, and he begrudgingly took the bait.

He knew that they would be waiting for him out West, by the floating doors. Danny had placed Sensors all over the ghost zone's more traveled locations, but one remote sensor had been placed inside of an Ecto-Chamber trap, in case that black door opened. Unlike the other doors, there was the pitch black door with the gold carvings that faintly resembled a skull. Every ghost seemed to know never to open that door, and Danny did not want to find out why.

Whoever was trying to get Danny's attention would either be trapped, or waiting for Danny to check the trap. They knew Danny would be headed that way to confront them. Arriving to the Western sensor, a sharp tone repeatedly attacked at Danny's eardrums. Danny saw no one was trapped inside the cage, but the Sensor had triggered a defense signal.

Danny went inside the Fenton-made ghost cage to deactivate the Sensor, noticing a slight singe at the bottom. Someone had used a ghostly blast. They had great aim too, as the area around the Fenton Sensor looked untouched. Before he could turn around, he heard a click and the buzzing of electricity surrounding the cage.

"You walked right into that one it seems, didn't you, Little Badger." Danny rolled his eyes, and turned to face Vlad Plasmius gloating less than two feet away.

Danny floated over to the keypad to let himself out, knowing that Vlad's small talk belied the trouble brewing. He typed in the password, Jazz's birthday. Nothing happened. He typed the code in again in avail. Banging his hand on the cage, Danny accidentally shocked himself.

"Oh naive little one, do you really think I wouldn't know to alter the passcode?" Vlad gloated as he watched Danny process the situation.

"Open the cage, Vlad." Danny clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows. Vlad smirked, knowing Danny was powerless in the chamber.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

While Vlad enjoyed the playful banter, Danny's annoyance got the better of him. He screamed his ghostly wail, attacking Vlad off guard. Vlad even nearly lost control of the collar he held behind his back. Stumbling backwards with flailing arms, Danny spotted the item in Vlad's hand.

"A black collar? Is that the finishing touch for your vampire chic getup?" Danny smirked as he noticed that Vlad had been a bit rattled. Danny knew that his wail had been greatly suppressed from the Ecto-Chamber, but his strongest attack could still pack a punch.

"My my, and for someone in your predicament... Are you aware that I can abandon you here, forever? I heard this part of the ghost zone can be rather desolate, but I could come back and visit you if you'd like."

"No, you want me." Danny replied confidently. Vlad chuckled evilly at the younger ghost's choice of words. "If you were going to leave me here, you would save some of the gloating for later. Want do you want me for Vlad? Why not just attack my family like usual?"

"And miss out on trapping you like the rodent you are? Actually, I just simply had to let you trap yourself. I always choose the path where fighting is avertable, but you just cannot seem to let me scheme in peace these days. I-"

"What do you want?" Daniel groaned in a monotone voice. 

"You boorish child, this is exactly what I plan on fixing. You need an, I think you'd say, attitude adjustment."

"And how do you plan on adjusting my attitude, Frootloop? Are you going to ask me real nicely?" Danny laughed but stopped after seeing a wicked smile on Vlad's face.

"Yes, well, that is the question, Daniel. How can we adjust your attitude indeed." Vlad tossed the collar into the cage next to the white haired boy. Danny backed away from the accessory, confused and annoyed.

Vlad looked at Danny expectingly, but Danny stared back defiantly. Crossing his arms, Danny pouted. "Well, I'm not putting it on, and you can't come in here to make me." Glancing over at the collar, a shiver went down Danny's spine as he felt a strange pull like butterflies in his stomach. He almost wanted to try the collar on.

"Suit yourself, boy. Remain helplessly trapped and alone forever. I hope your friends and family won't feel too tormented with no one to stop me. Good bye!" Vlad turned around and started to float away mockingly.

"Fine." Danny rolled his eyes, knowing his lack of bargaining power. "I'll consider putting on the stupid collar. Why do you want me to wear it? Is this going to track me? Electrocute me?"

Vlad had Danny backed into a corner, literally and figuratively. Telling the whole truth would be inconsequential, but Vlad chose to say nothing. He saw in Daniel's blue eyes that the collar's pull had been working to rival fear and defiance. Vlad smiled widely as he watched Daniel step slowly, closer and closer to seeing the amalgamation of his efforts in effect.

Picking up the collar, Danny felt a surge of pleasure sweeping over him. He considered that the collar might not be such a bad thing, but remembered that it was Vlad who had provided it. Danny reluctantly fastened it around his neck, feeling humiliated.

"Ugh, this thing itches like crazy." Danny scratched at his neck, but quickly felt the itching sensation spread down his shoulders, "What the heck did you do to me, you old Frootloop!?" Danny rapidly scratched to ease the sensation, only to feel the itch proliferating down his abdomen and under his arms.

Not a moment later, Danny passed out, and the collar began to glow a ghastly green. 

* * *

Danny woke up, unaware of how much time had passed, where he was, and what had happened. Looking and feeling around, he concluded that he was in a nice room laying with the softest lavender sheets he had ever slept in. Stretching as he got up, Danny noticed a slight tingle around his neck. He felt secure with the collar there.

The door opened behind Danny, but rather than turning around, he grabbed the wall he faced almost falling over. A dizzy spell had hit him, and the extra support was soon accompanied by a pair of hands holding him up.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Danny looked up at the gentleman helping him. At first, his eyes blurred, but as they focus he found himself staring. He almost could not believe his luck. "Your-"

"Vlad, your master." Vlad helped the weakened halfa onto the bed. Danny smiled dumbly at him while slightly scratching at his neck, and Vlad smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad's dick slid down Danny's tongue, slowly. Danny loved the feeling of his throat being stretched inch by inch. Danny's free hand cupped Vlad's warn balls, softly stimulating them. Vlad groaned as Daniel's nose touched the base of his pelvis, feeling the tight, wet vacuum around his entire cock.

"You're the best, Daniel. Fuck." Vlad grabbed Danny's hair, pulling his hips back to open up Danny's lungs. Slapping his cock against Danny's face, Vlad beamed proudly down. "Do you love me, my pet?" Danny rose to pull Vlad into a kiss. The older gentlemen leaned more than a bit to match their height difference.

"I do love you. More than anything in the world. I'm yours forever."

"Of course you do. You're mine alright." Vlad's caring, warm smile shifted into a dark, wicked grin. "You pathetic dog," Vlad pushed Danny backwards onto the floor. Danny's ass felt bruised from the impact, but giving no time to recover, Vlad kicked Danny in the stomach. Danny doubled over but quickly ignored the pain to crawl on all fours over to Vlad.

Danny looked up at Vlad pleadingly while Vlad returned a stoic expression. With a slight nod, Vlad gave Danny permission to spiral into his deepest desires.

Danny happily bent his neck down, placing his forehead between the wealthy man's feet. "I am so grateful to be your pet. I am so lucky to be yours. Please let me show you how thankful I am."

Rising a bit onto his knees, Danny leaned foreword until his face was pressed Vlad's erection. Inhaling the scent of his owner, Danny ran his tongue along the older ghost's length, allowing himself to brand this spectacular revelation into his head.

He was Vlad's pet now. His life was perfect thanks to the collar. He needed to show Vlad his love. He _needed_ to show Vlad his love.

The collar around Daniel glowed green once again, imprinting the new logical reality into the sleeping hosts brain through an initialization dream.

Danny woke up, unaware of how much time had passed, where he was, and what had happened. The dream he had just now was a distant memory in his subconscious, lurking throughout his newly realized mentality. Looking and feeling around, he concluded that he was in a nice room laying with the softest lavender sheets he had ever slept in. The collar glowed strongly, feeling Danny's desire grow. Danny noticed the tingle around his neck and felt secure with the collar there, marking him as Vlad's pet.

* * *

Vlad greedily prepared a room for his new pet, guessing on what a teenage boy would want in a bedroom. He had every latest gaming console, a beautiful new desktop, lavish bedsheets, a mini-fridge full of drinks and treats, and a cabinet full of snacks. The TV he ordered practically took up an entire wall. He spared no expense to ease Daniel into his new lifestyle. He expected their new relationship to be permanent as a result of the flawless execution of his plan. He considered that his efforts to appease Daniel might be futile, considering the feasible possibility that Daniel may become a shell of his former self.

Vlad had first heard of a ghostly collar that essentially enslaved the wearer as a pet while he was mastering his fire core, but at the time he had no use for rumored objects or a partner. Vlad had not met a single ghost that matched his raw potential, until much later when the child of his former friends had by chance obtained ectoplasmic DNA.

He promptly realized the potential of the other halfa, but he concurrently understood the misfortune that Daniel had decided to take on a 'hero' role. He considered the mystical object he had heard of long ago. Vlad had packed a duffle bag of weapons he stole from his adversaries, the Fentons, setting a long series of expeditions into the outreaches of the ghost zone.

After a year of searching, Vlad's unlikely quest began to conclude. Stumbling across a destroyed temple, one resembling that of the Godavari region, Vlad had faintly noticed a pull in his lower abdomen. His fire core felt secure and unaffected, so Vlad had no idea what to make of the uprooting sensation he felt. He floated past the broken walls of golden green, dripping with an unnoticed layer of sweat. A flash of light surrounded Vlad, blinding him as he cowered away. Vlad had looked around to find himself in a dark room, with the glowing green collar. The room itself gave Vlad an uneasy feeling. The collar illuminated a sliver of the wall behind where it rested, showing a door with a familiar skull carving. Vlad recognized the image with a chill, but he disregarded any meaning of the temple. He rashly grabbed the collar, ignoring the walls of inscriptions describing two ghosts fighting, from what he could gleam of his first look in the dim lighting. Another blinding light flashed, and Vlad opened his eyes to see himself where he started.

Why had he left so urgently, instead of inspecting the lore as he would normally? Vlad rubbed his chin, looking around Daniel's new bedroom. He reasoned that the collar's pull had been affecting him, but he was too at ease to mind, regrettably missing out on the chance to learn more of the mystical, rumored accessory. The sound of Danny gettin out of bed distracted Vlad from the memories of where he had gotten the collar.

He grabbed the heavy handle attached to a mahogany door, taking a deep breathe. He heard the smack of Daniel's palm to the wall, as the younger halfa overestimated his current strength. Rushing over to aid his new minion, Vlad grabbed under Daniel's armpits to support the teen. The way Daniel looked up at him made Vlad smile knowingly. He could feel the admiration in Daniel's blue eyes, begging to hold their connection to Vlad's.

"Your-"

"Vlad, your master." Helping Daniel onto the bed, Vlad allowed Danny to smile at him for a bit. Unknowingly, he smiled back, unable to hide an underlying excitement.

Daniel giggled, surprising Vlad. Vlad could not help but feel that Daniel's giggle was adorable. "Master." He whispered. "Master. Master. Master." The Daniel's repetition was melodic but juvenile, as if mocking the idea. Vlad's smiled wavered as he put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, as if to say, _Stop_.

The dark haired hero gently placed his right hand on top of Vlad's hand resting on him. Danny jerked Vlad down onto the bed on top of himself. The affluent villain was stunned as he had no time to process what was happening.

Daniel had crash Vlad's lips into his own. Vlad's lips pressed into Daniel's hungry kiss while his eyes stretched open in shock. Before escaping Daniel's grasp, Vlad felt the undeniable display of Daniel's current mentality pressing against him. The tent forming below where Vlad deigned to look had rubbed against Vlad's own inflating member for a second before Vlad had phased to float over the horny boy.

Vlad's first thought was to leave, giving them both time to think about what Daniel had done. His next thought was to wait and see what Daniel would do next. Deep down but undeniably present, a third thought tugged at his cerebellum, begging him to re-materialize and join in Daniel's debauchery. Completely ignoring the ghost of an urge, Vlad decided that between watching and leaving that watching would give him more information.

Almost immediately Vlad regretted his decision as a result of the uneasiness he felt seeing Daniel burst into tears. Daniel was sobbing, seemingly terrified, terrifying Vlad himself. Vlad sympathetically looked at the teen, hoping the wailing would end. He saw Danny itch around his shoulders and chest as his eyes sustained a healthy flow down his soft, reddened cheeks. Danny lifted his shirt to give access to more of his skin's surface to scratch. He wretched in pain while he itched, making Vlad grimace with discomfort. Unbearably wailing, the shirtless boy sprang out of the sheets and ran to the door.

"Vlad!" He screamed with a strong voice despite his tears. "Vlad, please, come back!" Staying hidden, Vlad watched Daniel look around the hallway, arbitrarily deciding to run to the left. "Vlad, please! I miss you! I need you!" Daniel ran right past the slightly opened door to the room Vlad prepared for him. Reaching a window, Danny looked around searching for any sign of the other ghost. 

"I'm scared without you." Slumping to the floor against the glass window, Danny buried his red, puffy face into his knees. He sat there, shirtless. His tears had ended, but his despair was still very apparent. A pang of guilt shot through Vlad. This was his fault. Danny was confused, scared, and acting irrationally as a direct consequence of his arrangements.

Re-materializing, Vlad stretched out a hand to the boy on the floor. "I'm here, Daniel."

Daniel looked up slowly, clearly flustered. Having Vlad see him in this state only exacerbated his discomfiture, but he was grateful to see his owner again. His hand, wet with old tears, grabbed Vlad's strong grasp. Vlad pulled Daniel up. Danny fell into Vlad with his arms wrapping around the older man's waist. The dark haired teen buried his face into Vlad's chest, muffling a few words into the expensive suit.

Vlad's lips tightened as he pulled Daniel off of him. "What was that?" Vlad realized he was holding Daniel's bare waist and dropped his arms to his side.

"I don't like it when you leave me." Danny pouted, looking down as he explained his vulnerability. 

Thinking for a second, Vlad cleared his throat. "If you don't want me to leave you, you must obey my every command." Vlad pressed forward with his agenda despite the recent turn of events.

Danny beamed up at Vlad, his tear streaks drying along his cheeks. "Done."

"So, firstly, do not kiss me. I reiterate, do not kiss me." Vlad sternly watched Daniel's eyes to gauge the teen's response.

Danny visibly shook, looking heartbroken and devastated. "But-"

"That is a rule." Vlad strictly shut down any defiance. "Next, I plan for us to-"

"But I can't!" Danny covered his mouth, knowing that only a terrible pet would act out like this. Vlad was taken aback by the sheer emotion behind Danny's voice.

"I'm sorry for screaming, Master." Looking away from Vlad, Danny continued almost angrily. "I won't survive without you. I just know it. If I don't kiss you... If I don't touch you..." Tears started dripping onto the floor.

The situation flustered Vlad as he realized his predicament. Giving Daniel the collar had made Daniel his pet, but these caveats were unforeseeably challenging to handle.

"I'm so stupid!" Daniel's outburst brought back Vlad's attention. "I know you'll never love a pet as unworthy as me." Danny backed up a few steps away, wiping new tears with his forearm. Danny's familiar transformation into Danny Phantom made Vlad's blood race with adrenaline.

Vlad transformed into Plasmius instinctively. "Daniel-" Vlad tried to respond but Danny was gone. Phasing through the floor, Vlad followed Danny Phantom throughout his mansion. The older ghost chased the hero down into his lair. Danny had stopped by the ghost zone portal. 

"If you won't love me because I'm not worthy, then I'll just have to fix that." Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he smiled at Vlad, almost cruelly, sending a chill down Plasmius's spine. "I'm yours forever, Master Vlad. You will love me and let me love you." 

Danny opened the portal, but before he could step in, Vlad grabbed his wrist. Vlad dragged the ghost upstairs, phasing them through the structure of Vlad's elaborate home.

"Let go, please! I know what I have to do!" The collar glowed as Danny felt the ghost zone calling for him. 

Vlad had planted their feet on the ground and transformed back into his human form with his white ponytail slightly swaying from the momentum. "Look around, Daniel." Danny's frenzy subsided, and the collars glow faded away altogether. No longer feeling a pull, Danny returned to his human body as well with a new burst of tears.

'You... Is this... Mine?" Danny looked around the navy room full of games and snacks prepared meticulously for him. Seeing Vlad nod, he grabbed Vlad into another hug.

Vlad pried Daniel off of him once again, annoyed at the lack of progress made. "Yes, it's yours. I just hope you like it. Now, let's go get you your shirt."

Suddenly, Vlad noticed the glow of Daniel's collar. Entranced, he held a hand against Daniel's waist as his other hand reached out to touch the collar's fabric. A soft, resounding energy beaconed at the older ghost's touch. Vlad's eyes flashed green, and the sudden tug of a repressed thought resurfaced. What if Vlad were to let Danny give into these desires? What if he were to indulge them? Would that be so bad?

Danny patiently waited for Vlad's next move as he watched the older man's eyes glaze over. Vlad's eyes shifted to focus on Danny, not at all losing the glaze shielding them from inhibition. A soft undertone of lust met Danny's overtly sexual gaze. Their lips locked within seconds, and the collar glowed brighter. Both of their eyes shifted from their natural blue to a neon green. A tent in Danny's pants graciously strained against Vlad's own bulge, but their hips were grinding too intensely for their boners to breathe.

Vlad blinked slowly, and his eyes reverted to the icy blue. Panicking, he holds a hand against Danny's chest, creating distance between the two. 

"What are you doing to me?" Vlad asked, genuinely concerned for the first time for his own wellbeing.

A hand reached out to palm Vlad's obvious arousal. Danny giggled again. The same exact giggle from before now sounded more sinister than cute, and Vlad gulped down the lump in his throat. "Whatever you want me to do." The collar glowed again, and Vlad noticed the green glare in Danny's lustful eyes. 

Vlad's left hand reached up to his own neck and started to scratch.

* * *

A rumble in the ghost zone shook away several green, seven eyed ravens from the bare branches of a frozen tree. The ice of the tree cracked slightly in a few spots, and a blueish-green aura permeated through. The ravens had flown away to the set of floating doors, perching on top of the opened Fenton Ecto-Chamber. Another rumble shook the doors and the cage, but the ravens did not startle this time, as if they had expected the repetition.

Several sets of seven eyes blinked at the door emitting the rumble vibration. The golden skull carved into the black door looked as if it smiled. The skull's eyes were hollow, allowing the black of the door to draw an observer's attention down an abyss of mindless attention. As the ravens stared at the door patiently, the door stared back at them.

Several sets of seven eyes blinked again as the eyes of the skull joined them, blinking the golden edges of the sockets shut only to reopen with green irises in the center. The eyeballs looked around hastily, but aimlessly. Another rumble shook the cage. The vibrations bent the bars of the chamber and dented the walls of the metal enclosure. The ravens flew away in separate directions, with purpose.

The green eyes glowed through the golden skull carved into the door, watching as the birds flew away and keeping track of which direction each one headed.


	3. Chapter 3

Massive, floating mountains sprinkle along a milky-way patterned strip of the Northern Ghost Zone. The ghostly green landscapes were tipped with ice, looking as if someone had dunked each one in a jar of white paint. The floating bottoms framed the mountains as giant cones. A seven eyed raven circled above the tip of the most central mountain, what the local ghosts called the Nucleus.

The raven descended the Mountain, landing on an edge about halfway down. Slipping through a crack, the raven entered a small, hollowed out room. The mountain illuminated the interior with a dim green light. Inside the room was an antique television that played a sickening static buzz. Behind the television was a pile of clothes and shoes. The sizes varied, but the clothes were clearly too small for a typical adult. The raven nudged over a sneaker to uncover a small key.

The key's handle was pitch black and the jagged edge of the key glowed green. The seven eyes focused on the key, cautiously. Grabbing the key in its dark green beak, the red-eyed raven flew up the mountain called the Nucleus. Reaching the icy tip, the raven turned around to leave.

A black dart shot into the raven's side, and the bird screeched from the surprise of shooting pain. The key fell down onto the mountain below and into a stream of ectoplasm. Grey trees littered that section of the mountain's surface as the ghostly raven crashed down into a sharp branch. With the bird writhing in pain, each of the seven eyes scanned down for the key.

Another black dart shot into the bird. This dark pierced into the bird's back, but the bird did not scream again. The bird no longer moved.

* * *

Vlad was concerned. He had just passionately made out with his teenage nemesis. Having calmed Daniel down by showing the young man his new room, Vlad had some time to think and feel. Daniel had kissed him earlier, and Daniel had refused to obey his first rule to stop kissing. Concluding the collar simply did not work in that way, Vlad outlined a few strategies to discover how to make Daniel obey as he looked down at the shirtless teen.

This was wrong. Vlad knew what he was doing was wrong, even before the situation escalated into this. He was prepared for slavery, and in fact, he embraced the cruel notion of an obedient minion. But... sexual desire, the clearly unintended side effect, seemed more than he could handle. Danny was an adolescent teen, and he was an old man. Danny had no control over any of his actions, so only he felt that he only had himself to blame. Whether or not Danny wanted him, Vlad recognized that he was still not of consenting age.

Vlad felt gross only for the fact that, whether he admitted it or not, Vlad did not care. Vlad had rubbed his own hardness against Daniel's as they had kissed, and he honestly knew that he wanted to do it again.

"Daniel." Vlad brought the dark haired boys lustful gaze to focus. "I want to inquire where you were headed. Before I dragged you up to the room, you were abound to the ghost zone."

"Well..." Danny smiled deceptively. His eyes belied the pooling of a deep, dark desire. "You don't know how this collar works do you? I do."

Vlad scratched his neck a bit before backing away from the hero. Danny had finally mentioned the collar, and he was well aware of its effects on him. Ominously, Danny turned around before continuing.

"Don't worry about it, master. That's my business. Now that I know you love me, I can focus on us having fun!" Danny turned back to Vlad with excitement and a big grin.

"What was that?" Vlad blinked, knowing very well that Daniel had said Vlad loved him. He wondered how much Danny remembered, knew, and was hiding. Was he aware of the effects that the collar ignited in Vlad?

"Oh, master, I understand why you brought me here. You care about me, and you want me here. I love you, too." Danny rushed forward to kiss Vlad, but Vlad held his hands up to push back against Daniel's bare torso. Danny planted his feet, maintaining their lack of distance. He managed to push Vlad to the ground.

Crawling on top of Vlad, Danny bent his head to press his cheeks against Vlad's neck. The soft, warm skin contact felt nice to them both, but Vlad had an added stimulant. Danny's collar rubbed against Vlad's shoulder, shooting pleasure through Vlad's veins. He could feel his underwear straining, begging for the release Daniel offered. He only imagined the other ghost was in a similar state of arousal, aching to seduce Vlad.

Danny's tongue grazed against Vlad's neck right under his ear. Vlad groaned feeling Danny's mouth beginning to pull his earlobe. Vlad felt a soothing suction on his neck, but he jolted to realization. He needed to stop immediately.

Rolling around, Vlad managed to escape Daniel's grasp and stood up in a defensive stance. "I said stop. Do not put your mouth on me." Vlad's neck itched psychotically, but Vlad remained discomfited to demonstrate his unwavering dominance.

Danny rolled his eyes defiantly. "Master, we both know this is pointless. You want me to shower you with affection." Danny's eyes darted downwards towards the undeniable lump in the front of Vlad's pants. "I can see how happy it makes you, so I'm going to keep at it."

Vlad's mouth parted in shock. "I am your master. You must do as I command." He crossed his arms.

Danny giggled. Was he mocking Vlad again? "You're my master, and you'll grow to love it. It won't take long."

What did he mean? Was he referring the collar? Did this comment imply that he was aware that the collar affected Vlad?

"If you do not obey me, I will kick you out. Do you want that? I can make sure that you would never see me again." Daniel's face dropped with pure distraught at the consideration. He shook his head hastily earning a smile from Vlad. "Good."

"Stay in this room for tonight. I am sure we can fix this divergence from my plan. I'm sure we can have you adapt to your... cravings... while maintaining the mission at hand. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to our first task, acquiring the Atlantic Ember, and controlling the army of Gautom."

"Are you sure I have to stay in my room?" Danny clearly ignored the rest of Vlad's statement, focusing in on what he considered important.

"Yes." Vlad turned around to leave.

"You know..." Vlad did not look back as he continued walking away despite hearing the younger ghost's voice. "I don't think I need to tell my parents I'm here just yet. They won't think anything of a few nights away anymore." Vlad stopped to cringe at the comment.

He assumed that Danny would not care about his old life. He figure that Jack and Maddie would assume Daniel missing or dead. He knew their grief would be a real consequence of kidnapping Daniel, but he was prepared for pushing past his guilt. He was not prepared for Daniel's acknowledgment of his own past. Vlad wondered that if he asked Danny how much he knew if Daniel would even be honest.

Without turning around, Vlad replied. "We will talk tomorrow."

* * *

Danny pulled Vlad into a heavy kiss, hands roaming under the older man's unbuttoned shirt feeling his broad chest and sensitive nipples.. Danny withdrew slightly to reposition his oral attention to Vlad's neck.

"You deserve this, master." Danny's voice carried a reassuring confidence.

Vlad responded with a moan as Danny pressed his lips across Vlad's chest. After pulling off the older man's shirt completely, Danny's hands reached up to pinch one of Vlad's perked nipples.

Danny fixated his eyes on Vlad's. "Don't worry about what's wrong. Focus on what feels right." Danny's hands trailed down the soft skin, gliding against the strong abdomen that ribbed along Vlad's stomach.

Danny's hands reached the button closing the waistband of Vlad's slacks. Their eyes, still locked in each other's gaze, flashed green.

"Don't worry about what's wrong. Focus on what feels right." They repeated in unison. Peeling down Vlad's pants, Danny kissed along the fabric of Vlad's underwear and felt the thickness of the shaft underneath. The thin layer separating Danny from Vlad's cock was soon soaked in Danny's spit.

Before Danny could free the hardened organ, Vlad used a hand to push Daniel's head back. Daniel looked up at Vlad pleadingly.

"Vlad." Danny moaned, clearly begging for permission. Vlad loved the sweet sound of his name escaping Daniel's lips. Daniel's eyes blatantly pleaded for Vlad to use him. The younger man's mouth slightly parted so that Vlad could glimpse the pink of Danny's soft, supple tongue.

"Tell me what you want."

"Vlad." Daniel repeated. Vlad felt his erection twitch. Hearing his name from Danny's lips drove a sultry fog into Vlad's mind. "I want you to use me. I can make you feel so good, Vlad. Please, I want to make you happy."

His grip on Danny tightened. He looked down expectantly. Danny licked his lower lip nervously.

"Please, Vlad. I want to suck your cock." Vlad released his grip, allowing Daniel to reconnect his tongue to Vlad's crotch.

Vlad tossed his head back, humming while Daniel engulfed his pulsing dick. Even though Daniel's head was bobbing along Vlad's erection, the older ghost heard Daniel's voice.

"Doesn't this feel right, Vlad?"

Jolting awake, Vlad quickly stood out of bed, having the cold floor press against his bare feet. He went to the bathroom sink and splashed his face with water. Taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror, he noticed red marks all over his skin around his neck and shoulders. He slipped out of his pajama pants and underwear, terrified of the implications.

Looking down at his cum-stain clothes, he finally regretted the choices he had made.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad pushed Danny to the ground roughly. He grabbed the teen's neck and squeezed his grip relentlessly. As his grip tightened, he grew aroused knowing that Daniel's life was thinly in his hands. The sounds Danny emitted from his needy attempts to inhale only fueled Vlad's perversions.

"That's the last time you try to ruin my plans, Daniel." Vlad flipped Danny around onto his stomach, with Vlad hovering over him on all fours. "Now I think it's my turn to ruin you!"

Vlad grabbed the waistband of Danny's jeans with both hands. Carefully phasing the jeans away to toss aside, Vlad noticed the hero's absence of underwear. Laughing, he smacked the smooth, curved ass of the ghost boy.

Danny thought about pushing Vlad off of him and fighting, and he also considered escaping from the situation to avoid confrontation all together. The reason Danny stayed made staying that much more exciting. He wanted to see what Vlad would do to him. He wanted to feel himself surrender and submit to the adult's dark will.

"You win." Danny somberly and quietly moaned. "You win." He repeated louder.

Vlad rolled Danny onto his back. With his pants lying at his side, Danny's hands went to cover his genitals. Vlad cruelly grabbed Danny's wrists, forcing his hands above his head. Danny blushed and let Vlad see him fully exposed, and the act of submission sent blood rushing to his now stiffening cock.

"This is right. You, here, in my control. You live to please me." Vlad bowed down to brush his lips tantalizingly against the younger halfa's. Leaning back, Vlad hovered over Danny a few inches away, and their blue pairs of eyes locked.

Vlad spat in Danny's face, and Danny's ignored dick raged. Danny let out long, airy grunts at the painful hardness.

"I'm yours."

Danny woke up extremely please, feeling the wet results of his slumber drying into his pajamas. Danny embraced the memories of his dream to keep the moment from escaping him. He happily scratched his upper back, thinking on his new situation. He was so lucky to live under a sexy, affluent man like Vlad. He felt grateful to the collar for bringing him to a life of simplicity, as surely nothing in life would bring him as much joy as the object of his affection himself, Vlad Masters. The older ghost served as his new focal point, and Danny no longer saw need in anything unrelated to serving the collar and Vlad. A long, sexual life with Vlad was all that he hoped for in his days to come.

As Danny walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he remembered Vlad's clear unsettlement the night before. Vlad's unawareness of the collar's affectations and intentions clearly incensed him. To Vlad, he was the master of this situation, but Danny knew that was far from the truth. The collar was the master here, and Danny simply let Vlad play master for sexual gratification. The hero knew the collar's energy was sinking into Vlad, having him return Danny's obscene affection.

Soon Vlad would be saying it right back. "I'm yours."

* * *

Jassy Bijali was a ghost, and like any other ghost she knew not to open the black door. Jassy had an electric charge swirling over her body. Her long black hair was in a neat braid, but the tip of the hair looked fried from static. Her green skin did nothing to distinguish her from the other Southwestern Dolls, but her yellow top individualized her and marked her signature ability of manipulating the flow of electrons.

Feeling the dreaded rumble a while back, she left the other Dolls and came to the floating doors to investigate the spike of energy. The floating doors of the ghost zone, one of the zone's ancient landmarks, had never seemed so eerie to Jassy. Noticing that the halfa hero's obscene cage was demolished, Jassy smiled. The metal was contorted and bent in the oddest angles, so Jassy realized that she could not make out how it was damaged. Looking around, Jassy noticed nothing out of ordinary otherwise. A timid glance at the feared black door sent chills down her spine. The gold skull engraved, the symbol too familiar to the entire ghost zone, seemed cruelly elegant, begging to be inspected. Jassy knew better.

Flying away from the scene, Jassy could never know her luck. If she had turned around sharply, any unpredictable movement, she may have seen the glowing green eyes materialize in the skull's pitch black sockets. Escaping a fate worse than a second death, Jassy decided to head home.

Jassy flew south, towards her sisters. On the way, near the sea of phone booths and vending machines, Jassy spotted a raven with seven eyes. Like a zapping strike of lightning, Jassy zoomed towards the bird, but the raven evaded her by weaving through a row of soda machines. A creaking noise recalled Jassy's attention from her pursuit. Jassy spotted a black dart in the center of the crater dented into the nearby, sizable phone booth. She wondered how a tiny dart could inflict that scale of damage.

Noticing a charged shift of tension in the sea, Jassy's figure was outlined with a green glow of energy. Feeling a crackle of static to her left and right, Jassy lunged forward to dodge two black darts aimed directly at her.

Peeking behind, Jassy saw the distant speck of the raven in her vision, fleeing the scene. Her head perked up, feeling another spark of disruption in the air waves. She was the strongest of the Southwestern Dolls, able to disrupt their chemically manipulative powers. Jassy knew her responsibility to protect them.

Rather than dodging the dart, Jassy aimed the tip of her braid in the direction of fire, shooting two streams of electrons. The first bolt had collided with the dart, but the hit had only shifted the darts trajectory, unable to destroy the attack. The second strike of lightning, intended for the assailant, had flew off into the distance.

Jassy held her core steady, unable to shake off her anxiety. Any material object would have been destroyed, but the dart survived the impact. The weapon was evidently had a ghostly make-up unlike she had ever seen. Unsure of how to flee or fight, Jassy hid in one of the phone booths. The booth rattled with Jassy inside. She tightened her lips to show no sign that she was there, but she knew she could not hide after a second, third, and fourth blast to the phone booth that shielded her.

The metal wall of the phone booth had dented inwards from repeated exterior assaults. Suddenly, Jassy sensed the wall ripping open from another black dart. She had barely managed to contort her ghostly tail away from being hit, but the waves of the air indicated more darts approaching. Phasing invisible, she hoped to let the darts fly right through her. She had been mistaken.

The darts tore into her, and she collapsed against the metal wall of the phone booth.

* * *

Vlad grumbled as the natural lighting shone through the windows directly onto his face, pushing him out of his peaceful state of languor. He blinked a few times before shutting his eyes, noticing that he was on his side and the light blinded him out of his daze.

Turning away from the window, Vlad startled awake and squirmed under his heavy bedsheets. Danny laid in bed next to him with a toothy smile, staring wide eyed at Vlad.

"Agh!" Vlad's gasp had almost been weaponized as Danny stopped an inch away from seizing his mouth.

Danny's breath warmed Vlad's slightly parted lips. "Are you sure that I can't kiss you?"

He was not, and they both knew it. With his arm, he gently guided Daniel to the side to give himself more personal space. He stood up and stretched, as he did every morning, facing away from the teen.

"Why are you wearing those sweatpants?" Danny asked with a spurious innocence. "They don't match your shirt."

Vlad turned around with an angry look, trying to scare Danny away from inquiring more. "I was wearing these pants yesterday since I couldn't find the matching bottoms."

"So... why did I find a matching pair of pajama pants in the washer?" Danny's smirk ensnared Vlad. Vlad blushed, caught in his lie by his obsessed captive.

Danny stood up to put his arms around Vlad's waist, nestling the side of his head into the older man's chest.

"I'm glad. I only found out because I had to toss my cum-stained pants in too. I guess we can't help it huh?" Danny giggled again sending vibrations into Vlad's torso.

"Daniel!" Vlad exclaimed with embarrassment. "We- I-"

Danny giggled again. Grabbing Danny's shoulders, Vlad pried the younger man off of him. He noticed the faint green glow of the collar, and his brows furrowed.

"I'm taking the collar off. This has gone too far." Vlad reached out his hand, forcefully grabbing the black strap of the collar. Jolts of pleasuring pain blasted up into his arm through his bones, sending the signal up and down his spine.

"We don't want to take it off." Danny did not flinch, as if he was confident the collar would stay on.

"We?" Vlad almost feared asking.

"When will you admit that you love this bond between us?" Danny's hand pressed firmly into Vlad's shirt, over his heart. "Wherever it came from or why... it's here. It exists, and we live by it." His hand trailed down the muscular build of the older ghost. "This feels right."

As Danny's hand had trailed lowered below the belt line, those words echoed in Vlad's thoughts. This feels right, and maybe that was all that mattered. Daniel cupped the mass forming at Vlad's crotch, but Vlad receded. Vlad moved over to sit on his bed and looked straight at Danny.

"I can barely admit that..." Glancing up and down the lustful figure of the hero, he gulped. "Daniel, I feel like I'm losing my inhibitions. Frankly, I am scared." Vlad normally refrained from sharing such vulnerability, so his confession confused him.

Danny returned the honest face with a sincere concern. Straddling Vlad, he enjoyed the warmth of their contact. His ass pressed against the hard-on underneath and was supported by Vlad's strong hands slightly holding apart the cheeks. His arms dangled around Vlad's neck as Danny touched their foreheads together. They shared an intimate, comforting look.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm here for you, Vlad. Let's not fight. Let's face it together." Danny tucked back a few loose strands of Vlad's white hair behind his ear. The brush of fingers against the edge of Vlad's ear pushed Vlad's limits.

Vlad bridged the gap between their mouths, giving into his more primitive senses. Danny happily returned the kiss, relieved to see Vlad had been broken down. Between the sounds of their wet kisses and clothes flying off, neither heard the activation of the ghost portal below them.

One floor beneath Vlad's bedroom, where he and Danny were getting hot and heavy, the ghost portal housed in Vlad's lab opened. A green raven shot out of the ghost zone portal and into Vlad's lab. Seven red eyes scanned the room. The bird flew up straight through the wall, phasing to the level above.

The raven spotted Vlad and Danny in their compromised state. The two half ghosts noticed their breaths immediately, signaling the arrival of an observer.

"This isn't a free show!" Danny quickly jumped to action, going ghost and shooting green energy blasts at the raven, all missing.

"There simply must be a way to battle without destroying my precious wallpaper! The ambiance is at stake!" Vlad Plasmius tried to draw closer to the bird, hoping to catch it. Instead, the bird charged at Danny, and the green beak collided with the collar. The impact sent a force shooting Danny and the raven into opposing walls of the room.

With a screech, the raven's eyes shifted from glowing red to glowing a neon blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's head rang like five alarms had gone off with a slight delay in synchronization. Without a break, he felt a cool sensation that burned his skin all over. He yelled, unable to contain his pain.

From Vlad's perspective, Daniel was being killed. A green, adversarial raven had appeared in his bedroom, disrupting their intimate moment. Just as soon as Vlad admitted to himself that he wanted to fuck Danny, Danny had been attacked. After the raven's initial hits had failed, its seven eyes started glowing neon blue. A neon blue glow outlined Danny, who writhed from what seemed like a crushing sensation on his body.

Vlad, in panic, grabbed his knock off of the Fenton Themos. Vlad unscrewed the stylish Master Bottle, sucking in the ghost bird. The blue glow shining off of Danny faded, and Danny collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Anjali Paani, the Southwestern Doll sporting a baby blue shirt, shuddered sensing the rumbling radiation of energy from North of her. Like all the Dolls, her hair was in a long black braid, but the tip of the braid shined as if her hair was partially soaked. Jassy had not returned from checking the last set of waves, so she felt a responsibility to investigate.

In the ghost zone was a giant, perfectly spherical structure made of stone, resembling a beehive or a sponge. Each giant tunnel looked like a pore and all but one emanated a strong, colored light. The tunnels shone bright purple, light blue, red, and green, but one tunnel's entrance was unlit. The whole scene looked like a giant disco ball against the green, vast backdrop of the ghost zone.

Out of the blue tunnel, Anjali ascended reflecting on her enchanting beauty. While all the Dolls looked very similar, she had the most beautiful composure, according to the many men they have haunted. She never really minded the attention, but she mostly treasured the chance to gloat in front of her chosen sisters remarking beauty as her individual trait. Of course, all of them were beautiful and nearly identical, though not technically related. The Dolls came in a set.

Another rumbling wave of vibrations shook the vast environment. Anjali's heart dropped as she turned to view their shaking home. There was a tunnel without a light. Rather than losing the green light of their traitor companion, the yellow light of their leader was missing. Anjali blinked at the impossibility, reflecting through the implication. The light would never go out, linked to the core of the Doll inhabiting the tunnel. Anjali's own core felt shattering distress.

It should have been Desiree, the former Green Doll and the former leader of their group. Anjali's eyes filled with angry tears as she screamed like a wail. "Fuck!"

Desiree, priorly known as Abhisha Tammana, had abandoned her position and cut her ties to the other Southwestern Dolls. Desiree abandoned her green shirt and tunnel to pursue power through her curse. Worst of all, Desiree had happily untied her braid as she gave into the darkness of her curse. Anjali's anger exacerbated at the thought and the unanswered motive. What had made her lose control and become Desiree?

Hoping for any other answer than the obvious one, Anjali continued to investigate the unexplained waves of energy. She noticed that the areas along the path were all destroyed, as if a group of mindless ghosts had violently released an undirected rage. Shuddering, she tried to pay as little attention as possible. She flew by the hanging furniture forest, the sea of phone booths and vending machine, and the city of jelly fish ghosts.

The city of the jelly fish ghosts itself spooked Anjali the most. The normally bustling atmosphere of ghosts floating in their socialistic agenda was now a both a figurative and a literal ghost town. No ghosts were to be seen, and the green, skyscrapers had been shattered. The broken widows framed the pitch black, shadowed insides of the ghostly green buildings. The streets and normally busy pathways had been abandoned in favor of a lonely, ominous ambiance.

Arriving at the floating doors, Anjali was happily surprised to see a familiar face. Monica Agni, another Doll sporting a red shirt, had already been at the scene, right near the demolished cage planted by the young half-ghost.

"Monica, good to see you." Anjali floated over to see what Monica was doing. She was disappointed to notice Monica was gazing at the black door with a golden skull. Her braid tip looked burnt, but the tip was literally smoking from her focus.

"I saw them. There were green pupils in the eye sockets. It was for a second, from a glance, but I swear I saw them. I don't know how, but I think the rumbles are coming from that door." Monica wrinkled her nose at her thought.

Anjali grimaced. "Okay, but I think we need to have a serious discussion about a very serious problem." Anjali tugged on Monica's arm to break her concentration. "There's no more yellow light coming from our palace."

The news shook Monica to reality. "What? How?"

"Jassy didn't come back from investigating these rumbles. I have no idea how she could've, um, left us. I'm not okay. We need to find out what happened."

The two Dolls flew home, passing the city. Monica suggested that they look through the city for any possible witnesses, and Anjali reluctantly agreed. They found no sign of any life amongst the wrecked buildings.

Leaving behind the desolate city, they reached the sea of phone booths and vending machines. Looking more closely, Anjali noticed some of the structures we damaged. From the direction they were coming, they could make out a path of destroyed structures.

"Did something monstrous come through here, wrecking the machines in their path?" Anjali held her shoulders, looking around cautiously.

"No." Monica pointed to the center of the vending machine right next to them that had been demolished. Inspecting carefully, Anjali noticed the dart lodged inside. "Someone shot all of these from a distance." Following the path, they saw a phone booth up ahead.

"Why is that phone booth ripped open on one side?"

Peering through the hole, Anjali spotted a stone statue inside. Intrigued, the Dolls rushed to to look inside the phone booth. The stone state of their sister-by-choice Jassy greeted them. Jassy was in tears, clearly afraid and in pain. Her statue included pitch black darts lodged into Jassy's wound cracks. Monica started to cry, and Anjali joined her shortly after.

* * *

Danny turned his head on the pillow exposing his neck as Vlad licked the wet stain of his boxers. Vlad's fingers peeked underneath the waistband. Danny moaned feeling Vlad's warm hands on his skin. Vlad armpits held down Danny's thighs, and the older man practically buried his face into Danny's crotch. Danny's hands were gently holding the back of Vlad's head. The two were naked aside from the last garnet of clothing, Danny's underwear, and of course both of their collars.

"Please... Vlad, just, ungh, take them off already!" Danny's impatience led him to grip Vlad's hair.

Danny looked past the vampy ghost to lock eyes with the green pupils of the pitch black door facing them. Danny's collar grew in excitement, glowing green more strongly. Danny put on a show, loving the voyeur ghost door. He noticed Vlad's red collar glowing as well. He needed to satisfy the black door by fucking the shit out of Vlad as a proxy.

Overcome with lust, Danny pulled his own underwear down and without warning he forced Vlad's head to swallow his cock. The unexpected aggression only pumped adrenaline and testosterone through Vlad's veins.

"Fucking cocksucker, take this dick!" Danny bucked his hips rhythmically, poundings against the soft palate roofing Vlad's mouth. He thrusted his waist so that he could feel his dick sliding down the back of Vlad's tongue. Vlad not so quietly gagged at the rough handling, but he could not deny his desire to submit.

Danny pushed Vlad's head back and quickly slapped his meat onto Vlad's face, rubbing his erection again the older man's cheek. Vlad sat up in the bed, knowing that Danny was ready for him to face down. Before he could, Danny pushed Vlad's face into the pillow and straddled the back of his legs so that he could rest his dick on Vlad's ass.

Danny laid down on top of Vlad, with his naked stomach against Vlad's bare back. His hand reached underneath to choke Vlad's neck. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, Froot Loop." Rather than easing up on Vlad's windpipes to let him respond, Danny squeezed tighter and sucked at the base of Vlad's neck and shoulder. The collars brushing against skin only ignited more enthusiasm. The glowing green eyes watching them blinked as the door vibrated with approval.

As Danny's mouth tried to bruise Vlad's neck, his left hand applied pressure to keep Vlad's face muffled against the pillow. His right hand held open the butt cheeks underneath him, begging to be used. He started slowly at first, knowing Vlad needed to adjust to the stretch. Danny let out a low groan feeling Vlad's hole squeezing against the tip of stiff dick. As their collars glowed they both became more impatient.

"Daniel, fuck! My ass is yours!" Certainly, Danny's cock pounding into the eager, subservient halfa had pleased the ghost door with the gold skull. Danny's collar drew him over the edge, and his semen leaked a bit from the used hole when done. Vlad's red collar tightened, restricting his breathing, as the affluent bottom buckled in his own orgasm.

Danny woke from his dream with a tent in his pants. Lazily turning his head, he noticed Vlad at his bedside almost half asleep. "Hey, sexy man."

Vlad almost choked hearing Danny's voice. He knew Danny was still alive after went unconscious fighting the raven. Sometime later, Vlad knew the last of his resistance to his attraction faded. He loved Daniel, and whether that love was from the collar did not matter to him. He felt what he felt, and his attraction to Daniel was undeniable.

"Little badger, you're okay!" Vlad rested his hand on Danny's forehead. "I love you, Daniel. Please don't leave me."


End file.
